DerpyLulu
|-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= |-|5= |-|6= |-|7= |-|8= |-|9= |-|JeffreyMayhem= ] |-|KOMA DA BOI= |-|User= |-|Judgmental Lord= |-|Real Life= Summary DerpyLulu, or can called JeffreyMayhem, is a member in JBW came from December 2018, He's originate came from Google+ in 2016 that he has discovered where he need to find for his new friends, find to do things about find in Google+ whenever he wants. He has debate knowledge of Youtube Characters, and Memes in V.S Debating that he could do research about them where someone need to find feats for them, also he has debate knowledge of his favorite verses like OneShot, Pokémon, Sonic The Hedgehog Verse, Minecraft and Deltarune in V.S Debating. He's the owner of FCsVSBW, YTBW, and MBW that he creating. Forgot something, He has discovered Joke Battles Wikia in September 26, 2017. Now came back on JBW in 2018, He just loved to make new profile pages in JBW, and he currently fixed any pages which is incorrect in his opinion. He's the main protagonist in Jeffrey's Adventures of the Realm, with his new friends named Kendall Waikiki, Joiey Kaymiya, and Alexander Williams joined together to become the Force Gang (No idea where he has met them before...) He's the strongest boi, and just a secretly demon. Also He's just a unlucky boi for reasons. In his appearance, Although he has avatar pictures on any sites that he like to have PFP, He just wear red jacket, blue scarf, blue pants, brown shoes and have two horns when he a secretly demon that you can't tell much about it you think. Powers and Stats Key: Fanmade Series (Maybe Non-Canon) | KOMA DA BOI | A User who combined with all medias and sites | Judgmental Lord | IRL Tier: 7-C, likely 7-B, Likely Higher via Halloween Spirit, Low 2-C with Universal Amulet | 7-B | 2-B, potentially 2-A, Varies via Editing | possibly 1-A | 10-B Name: DerpyLulu (Currently in The Internet), Jeffrey Mayhem (Currently Normal), HoverBro (Currently in DeviantArt), ItsJeffreyM (Currently in Twitter), Name Here (Currently in Discord), Jeffrey Mazariegios (Currently his real name) Age: 18 (Was prefer about his age.) | 18 (In his real age (Was born in April 12, 2001), is currently in his keys: Internet and Real Life) Gender: Male Origin: Unknown | The Internet | Real Life World Classification: Secretly Demon, a JBW User, G+ Member, Low Rank Debater, Researcher, Deviant, Top Memer, Epic Rapper, Gamer, Bisexual Boi, One of the unlucky boi, Hawaiian Pizza Lover, NSFW Artist (Yes now i am...), Thicc Lover, Doritos Lover, the Fan of His favorite verses, CFC Fan, Adventurer, Hero, Strongest Boi, Leader of the Force Gang, Stand User, Owner of FCsVSBW, Owner of YTBW, Owner of MBW, The World Finder, Pokémon Trainer, Minecrafter | Human (Indeed he's in Real Life.) List of Powers and Abilities in Their Keys: |-|Jeffrey's Powers and Abilities='Powers and Abilities': Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Demon Physiology (Is a secretly demon.), Martial Arts (Was expert in hand-to-and combat.), Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Disguise Mastery, Enhanced Swordmamship, Enhanced Investigation (The fact he can tell he's good at solving secret clues.), Magic, Rage Power (Can become angry if his heart were broke.), Flight (Via Cape.), Prepartion, Accelerated Development, Plot Manipulation (Can imagine about "What if", "How", and "Why" as shown he can create his own plot from people who can commented on Jeffrey's post.), Creation (Can create things out of nothing such as a airplane to crash Clingy the Nerd if he have joke imagine.), Luck Manipulation (Can shown how he can become luck for reasons or become unlucky for reasons.), 4th Wall Awareness (Can see through on the 3D animation.), Enhanced Senses (Can see a scarecrow in a background, and Can sense Halloween coming.), Cartoon Mimicry, Mouth Removal, Soul Manipulation (Can harm any hostile ghosts species.), Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Rod.), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Immunity to Cold Temperature, Immunity to Fear Manipulation (As know where he has got nothing to fear from any horror monsters.), Energy Projection, Resurrection (Can came back in the episode since he almost was died in some of episodes indefinitely.), Regeneration (Low-High; Can regenerate his body so quick to turn into nothing but about wander or pain on his body that were injured.), Fear Manipulation (He can able to gets spookier than before while holding the soul league sword, Joiey admits that sword is so spooky.), Transmutation (Via SC Time; Can turn opponent into SC coins.), Transformation (His eyes can transform into evil just like Corrine.), Impossible State Survival (Can survive without heart, Can survive trapped in hentai, and Can survive from falling down on the sky.), Power Bestowel, Explosion Manipulation (Via Various Bombs; Can uses bombs to covered on any places from nothing just happened if their minds went blowing about something, it'll goes explosive the place.), Gravity Manipulation (Can reverse the world into upside down that has been happening in the episode.), Time Manipulation (Can make the world happen to be day or night that were changed, also can make the world have time when someone get idea from do something that can be happening to have minutes or hours.), Dimensional Travel (With Spooky Watch.), Teleportation (Via Scene Transition.), Body Manipulation (Can able to turn any girls into thicc.), Shapeshifting (Allows him to change his apppearance in order to deceive others.), Summoning (Can summon KOMA DA BOI in a battle, also he can called upon his pet Scoramayhem, and called upon Pumpkin Lufkin.), Duplication (Can create different clones of himself with disguise.), Reality Warping (With Universal Amulet.) |-|KOMA DA BOI's Powers and Abilities= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Humanoid Physiology, Juggernaut Momentum, Rage Power, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Fire Manipulation, Fire Generation, Fire Magic, Earth Manipulation, Earth Generation, Earth Magic, Enhanced Senses, Intangibility and Invisibility, Fate Manipulation (Implied to have prevented opponents who fated to die.), Non-Corporeality, Energy Blasts, Time Stop (Can stop time for up to five seconds.), Limited Resistance to w:c:vsbattles:Time Stop (Can see and think within stopped time as well as move at the cost of using his own personal five second limit.), Immunity to Paralysis Inducement (Unaffected to be harm by anyone who use electric power due to being a stone colossus.) |-|Jeffrey's Powers and Abilities with combined medias and sites= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Demon Physiology (Is a secretly demon.), User Physiology (Is a user in Wikias, Twitter, Discord, YouTube, and MeWe.), Memer Physiology (Is a top memer.), Weapon Mastery (Has every equipments on his own equipment.),Acausality (Types 1), Immortality (Types 8; Reliant on the paradox.), Enhanced Investigation (He knows how he can be good to solving secret clues as said about reasons on Discord, Copetan did invite Rodri "Dante" to the JBW server.), Debating Skill (Low to Mid), Gay Manipulation (Due to being bisexual that he was, also he always like traps and futas.), Youtube Manipulation (Has a youtube channel as see here. Although he's not just a famous youtuber, sadly, he's still a user as i said though.), Video Manipulation, Object Creation (Able to create objects, anything he want to do or being them here.), Ability Creation (Create powers & abilities that was made to gift for JBW Category: Powers and Abilities whenever he wants to get idea if you are even wonder.), Luck Manipulation (Can shown how he can become luck for reasons or become unlucky for reasons.), Art Manipulation (Via Magical Art Tool; Able to create his own arts including cartoon styles that can created his own characters or something and posted it on DeviantArt or something.), Breaking the 4th Wall Awareness (Can escaping fiction through on effects the content of the outside world though he has hax in existence.), Hammerspace (Has a backpack.), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can came back while he does get down in flame war with other users.), Love Manipulation (Shown to see on the summary.), Hatred Manipulation (Can make himself hate three worst characters, Powerpuff Girls, and hate the worst youtuber, Supercodplayer1995 too.), Plot Manipulation, Argument Invalidation (Make any hated commnets, bad fetishes, and people who always ignore him to be invalid.), Paradox Inducement (Doing impossible by just causing a pardox by doing change his logic, and he also can unbanned himself in JBW Discord Server.), Information Manipulation, Biasness Manipulation (With Biasness Wand; Uses biased on make every Youtube characters solos fiction.), Downplayed Manipulation (With Downplay Pather; Too bad he can't thinking of any things he does downplayed any characters like Omega Flowey is Peak Human level.), Wanked Manipulation (With Wank Pather; Can wank Youtube Characters to be strongest characters that any think they doesn't make serious profiles or thread for Youtube Characters.), Laziness Manipulation (Can always be lazy to be rest.), Probability Manipulation (Able to be good at plan to make new page in JBW.), Reality Warping (Literally control his own realms and other wikias too, control all of his profiles in all sites, Can make Memes and NSFW (Which was included Traps and Futas.) great, Can make Earth-Chan the best waifu ever and make her be living instead of a dead meme, Can actually turn The World into his own cartoon, and Can make thighs save lives for all thicc girls.), Energy Projection, Aura, Matter Manipulation (His memes can change the state matter is in.), Mind Control (Via NPC Wand.), Character Manipulation (Via NPC Cloner.), Script Manipulation (Via Script Wand.), Stealing (Can steal any good meme pictures, good arts, and even good posts to place in any sites where he has been send them, or probably credit them from any artists whenever he decided to do things.), Power Nullification (Can nullify attacks and spells from others.),Statistics Amplification (Via I'M FUCKING DONE, I'VE REACH GODDAMNIT LIMIT!),, Energy Amplification (Can increased his energys.), Illusion Manipulation (Creates freaky images.), Curse Manipulation (Via cursed images.), User Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Profile Manipulation, Profile Creation, Page Editing, Comment Manipulation, Wiki Creation (Create FCsVSBW, YCBW, and MBW.), Meme Creation, Manipulation, and Erasure (Has powers of meme to do anything whenever he wants.), Internet Manipulation (Via all throughout wikias and medias.), Gender Manipulation (Can assume Frisk and Chara to be girls, and assume Niko to be a boy, also he can stated that Cross Chara isn't a boy. Also He stated that Bowsette is just a girl that she's genderbent.), Godmode Disabling (Can make some godmodes have real tiers.), Existence Erasure (Via Contract; Can erase incorrect wikias like Fan Meme Wikia, Jokeverse Wikia, Fodderverse Wikia, and some wikias he think he does count it.), Forcefield Creation (With Magical Shields.), Teleportation (With Honk Can.), Dimensional Travel (Via Teleporter; Allows him to travel any medias and sites whenever he wants to do.), Life Manipulation (Can make people life from faint in a battle.), Cringe Manipulation (Can send any posts good fetishes arts like Bondage Fetish, and Diaper Fetish.), BFR (With Magical Button; Can send anyone to his own wikias or realms.), Enhanced Senses (Able to heard something happens.), Summoning (Able to bring allies including SMG4, Thicc Ralsei with his mangeta gloves & boots, & binki, and Niko with a oneshot gun to the battle, that's all he has to do it at his chance, also able to bring some or every youtube characters to it too.), Attack Reflection (With No u Cards; Can reflect any opponents which can saying "Ur mom gay" or something.), Vector Manipulation (Via Reverse Cards.), Void Manipulation (Via Power of Delet This.), Explosion Manipulation (Via Ralsei's Rocket Nuke.), Time Stop (Via Go Commit Stop.), Lewdness Manipulation (With Lewd Wand; Only he can lewd any girls, traps, and futas whenever he want.), Thicc Manipulation (With Thicc Wand; Can turn Kendall into big thicc girl, and Can also turn Joiey into Thicc Boi.), Sexual Inducement (Via Lewd Wand.), Mind Manipulation (Prove them about his reasons find from other sites or something which they has been agreed with me to do things.), Resistance to Cringe Manipulation (Couldn't be cringe of see any bad fetishes arts in all sites including DeviantArt.), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Is resistant to the internet's slow mode.), Can bypass Regeneration (Mid-Godly) and Immortality (Types 4 and 8), Hax Manipulation (Has ultra rare chance to do imagine that he can bring back some powers from JeffreyMayhem so he will even do that for a battle.), Has the power of The Infinity Gauntlet, As a founder and creation of FCsVSBW, YCBW, and Memeverse Wikia, he should become into a founder and have all haxes including: Admin Privileges (Mid; Is the founder of FCsVSBW, YTBW, OCsBW, and Memeverse Wikia, duh.), Law Manipulation (Created rules on his wikias.), Void Manipulation (Can delete entire pages, threads and comments.), and Banishment (Can ban any users in his wikias for doing ingore wikias rules and always edit any pages.) |-|Judgmental Lord's Powers and Abilities= Powers and Abilities: Same as before on Jeffrey's User Powers and Abilities but have greater extent for reasons, Transcendent Angel and Transcendent Demon Physiology (Seem to be a transcendent half angel-demon species.), Deity Physiology (Become one with a god being, is a god in all exist worlds.), Omnipresence, True Flight, Regeneration (High-Godly), Likely Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8), Meta Teleportation, Reality Inducement, Weapon Summoning (Via Transcendent Elements; Can summon dimensional blades and dimensional shields.), Cosmic Awareness (Can predict all futures of all universes.), Status Manipulation, Resistance to Spam Manipulation and Meme Manipulation (Could be resist to spam powers, and meme powers.), Soul Manipulation and Non-Corporeality (For reasons about his final form's species.), Existence Erasure and Conceptual Destruction (Via Power Elements.), Paralysis Immunity, Immunity to Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation, Immunity to Time Manipulation, Immunity to Power Negation, Poison Immunity, Immunity to Sleep Inducement, Immunity to Light Manipulation, Immunity to Darkness Manipulation, Immunity to Probability Manipulation, Immunity to Mind Manipulation, Immunity to Size Manipulation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation, Immunity to BFR, Immunity to Matter Manipulation, Immunity to Fire Manipulation, Immunity to Ice Manipulation, and Immunity to Electricity Manipulation (Immune to every status/element in the DerpyLulu's Realm.) |-|Powers and Abilities in Real Life='Powers and Abilities': Peak Human Characteristics, Human Physiology, Immortality (Types 1; Proven that he's not died in Real Life, all people has been safe and been alive in The Real Life World.), Gay Manipulation (Due to being bisexual that he was, also he always like traps and futas.), Thicc Manipulation (His butt was feeling be better to be thicc.), Luck Manipulation (Seem how he feel if he have luckly or unlucky chance to do in The Real Life World.), Rage Power (He can become angry if he has bad feeling.), Magic (His magic that are real which he can do imagine in The Real Life World.), Empathic Manipulation (Able to changed his emotions normally in real life.), Plot Manipulation (Able to create his own plot when he has to get idea though on his mind.), Resistance to Cold Temperature, Dream Manipulation (Able to went to dream if he still look at a blue bear doll that has beem become alive to be aggressive to him, and run in my old home, also can still look on the old show, about the end that has been become alive & can through the real life, see cats come to me that i was scared to get out this dream (Yea i remember about it when i was a kid, however this ability wasn't even in it when he was growing now...). Also He can be sleep in Night, He could went to DreamTube.), Time Manipulation (Can make time slow that does make it slow motion with just his mind when he need to finishing his plan or just his secret.), Mind Manipulation (Can commanding his laptop that can do anything to play games or went to all sites whenever if i wants do. Also his mind that can controlled to do good planning that i wants do, and can only hear any videos who can have sound. He can see caption which people can do chat in Youtube.), Regeneration (Low; Can regenerate his body that can remove hurt and pain on his body normally.), Game Manipulation (Via his laptop that can controlled as the player in any games if he can play his favorite games like Wizard101, and Pirate101 whenever if he wants to do.), Memory Manipulation (Could has been remember all about his memories that he does memorize any things from old months or just old years.), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (The Real World doesn't have any souls, however there's proven it otherwise.), Conceptual Manipulation (No types of concept has been exist in The Real Life World that was proven.), Impossible State Survival (Can survive smoking without dying.) Attack Potency: Town Level, likely City Level (Should've been comparble to Ziyad who could wipe villages that affected the entire towns off the map, Can easily overpower beings superior to Wild Rangers, Also can comparable to Clingy the Nerd.), Likely Higher via Halloween Spirit (Can defeated Headless Horseman.), Universal+ Level with Universal Amulet (Can manipulate natural of reality on entire universes.) | City Level (Could easily wiped the entire cities with his fist. Should've been par on fight with a giant beast.) | Multiverse Level, potentially Multiverse+ Level (Able to created verses pages in existence of JBW. Can shattering entire dimensions. Stated as JeffreyMverse has a countless number of universes and parallel dimensions as the verse is said to run on Multiverse Theory and this can be confirmed by the fact there are six verses of reailty parallel to one another and based on the fact five other verses are supposedly part of JeffreyMverse that are made to connected these verses, also has three wikias and realms that are made to connected the verse too and Stated to be limitless.), Varies via Editing (Able to upgrade or downgrade any Mid Tier, High Tier, or God Tier characters who need to edit them to have any good feats for them in JBW.) | possibly Outerverse Level (Should've been comparable to Lord of Xibalba.) | Average Human Level (Is definitely to be average human in Real Life.) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Kendall Waikiki who can see and dodge sounds wave.) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Chaivervia Isalabe.) | Immeasurable (Is beyond space-time.) | Omnipresent (Stated to be existed in everywhere and nowhere. Should've been comparable to Lord of Xibalba.) | Superhuman (Is the athletic runner who's fast than peak human speed in calc.) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Can lift giant rough boulders twice his size with ease, However it's stated he's the strongest boi.) | Class 100 (Enough to lifted a tank.) | Immeasurable (Able to lift 4D internet orb that's very universe and all it's essence.) | possibly Irrelevant | Superhuman (Can be skilled at training to lifting any strong things.) Striking Strength: Town Class, likely City Class | City Class | Multiversal, potentially Multiversal+, Varies via Editing | possibly Outerversal | Average Human Class Durability: Town Level, likely City Level | City Level (Tanked hits from a giant beast.) | Multiverse Level, potentially Multiverse+ Level | possibly Outerverse Level | Average Human Level (Survive cancer damages from his body without being injured.) Stamina: Likely High (Can endure fights with enemies for the better part of a day with little rest, Can dual with his friends to do a battle, Never be tiring when he has been traveling to any places without be injured.) | Limitless | High (Can travel all sites including the entire JBW, and quick finished make profiles pages without rest despite saying he is tired.) | Limitless | High (Can run toward the field without tiring, Has been finishing his work in just 5 minutes or about another times, and Can be frustrating on few times without tiring when he was angry at his thinking that's not work or mad at people.) Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons | Ten of meters | Hundred of Meters with Ralsei's Rocket Nuke, Planetary with projectiles, Universal+ with Power of Delet This, Low Multiversal with Teleporter, Multiversal+ with The Infinity Gauntlet, potentially Multiversal+ (Only he can affect verses FRA.), Variable via Editing, Internet when it's all throughout wikias and medias | Unknown | Standard melee range Intelligence: Unknown, Likely Variable (To proven about his IQ that are: Was good at battle that he have some abilities, Can tell about english language he has lot knows but he just didn't know how can he try to talking in Real Life, Knows lot of various worlds he has traveled since he has discovered them, Knows lot of real countries he has discovered in the map, Can lead the Force Gang, Can lead his friends, Can tell the difference about his grammar isn't so good but he was good at research in a battle during to war in V.S Debating, Knows lot of fictional characters verses he had discovered, Knows lot of Memes verse and Youtube verse he has discovered, Knows about Hentai he has discovered that he can tell to know, Knows about Fetishes he has discovered that he can tell to know, Has lot of memories he has almost remember before, Knows about he's just good at make arts, Knows about he's just good at have planning in the future, Knows about he can commanding with his laptop that has lot knowledge where he can tell, Knows where he can tell about Frisk & Chara are girls and Niko is just a boy, Knows where he can proved Cross Chara isn't a boy, Knows where he has discovered about any good characters and bad characters, and Knows where he can tell people about Tentacles Hentai isn't just safe and same goes for all fetishes... That's all about his IQ. It's a fact.) Weaknesses: Can be weak when he had some of his weaknesses are Some Temper, Lack Common Sense, and Enters in a state of every Halloween, also he can be weak to being unlucky, though if this weakness is debatable. | Weak to Explosion. | Easily Weak to getting deleted on any posts without any permission. Fear of Corruption that can shut down his laptop. Weak to Toxic Harassment. | If Jeffrey in his Judgmental Lord abuses his mere powers, It'll overtake him. | In real life, his weaknesses are his heart was broken when anyone can ignore him or still become himself unlucky, can't afford of people who only can watch phone that will ignore him, Weak to have pimple on his body & his face too, can be weak to his headache that can become pain if he has done visit any places or look at some cringe things and have cancer throat for reasons. Others Standard Equipment: Has lot of his various equipments that were including: His Backpack (That he can open his inventory, like items, weapons, tools, and foods including in it.), a Spookywood Sword, a Sparkler, a Fire Rod, a Shield, a Bleach Launcher, a Doritos Launcher, a Gay Launcher, Lot of Commnets that he can bring from his fans, Some of Pokeballs in his inventory, a Shrimp Kabob (That he has a chance to eat it that he can become healthy.), Lot of Cosplays Costumes that he can disguise, Various Suits he can wants to do wear, a Armor Stand with His Head, Earth-Chan's Badge, a Gun, a Bat, Bombs, a Phone, Anti-Fetishes Spray, Spooky Watch, Universal Amulet, and a Orange... That's all he has. | Magical Art Tool, Teleporter, NPC Wand, NPC Cloner, Script Wand, Lewd Wand, Thicc Wand, Biasness Wand, Downplay Pather, Wank Pather, Honk Can, Magical Button, No u Cards, Reverse Cards, Infinity Gauntlet (Using this weapon that made him a 2-A being for reasons.), The Sun and a Magical Existence that he can bring back equipments from JeffreyMayhem. | His Phone and Laptop, however he can went to all sites like Google Plus, Twitter, Discord, and MeWe, although he can went to JBW or went to his own four wikias cause i said so... Notable Attacks/Technique: |-|Jeffrey's Attacks/Technique= *'Battling Skills': Has been know about battles he has weapons to fight against any opponents. *'Disguise': Can switch his clothes to any cosplays and costumes he can able to do anything in a battle. *'Karate Chop': He can chop down a log, then slam it on any opponents. *'Helpful Skills': He can able to save any NPCs from any places where they lived in Castles, Dungeons, Jails, and Hentai where they getting trapped in. *'Survival Skills': Only He can able to survive from trapped in evil fetishes dimensions like Tentacles Hentai. *'Quick Reflexes': He's incredibly agile for reasons, He being able to react to dangers instantly. He can dodge and react to projectiles and enemy attacks moving at high speeds, such as, lasers, arrows, shock waves, bullets, and even lighting. That's what he seems to be fairly fast as well. *'Courage': Can increase his durability for a limited time. *'Fire Shooting': With a Fire Rod, He can use his fire rod to shooting any opponents. *'Magical Powers': Can use magic to do imagine about what happened in Adventure of The Realms that can went crazy with use commnets to make this world real happen. |-|Jeffrey's JBW Attacks/Technique= *'Meme Powers': As using Meme Creation, Meme Manipulation, and Meme Erasure that he can do create new memes, can make everyone like any memes he has, or can erase dead memes and unfunny memes. *'Shitposting': Can manipulate shitposting where he can posted shitpost or just reshare. *'Art Skills': Has knowledge of arts that he can be good at make arts. *'Your Mom Gay': Has same attack as WamBlingYew, Jeffrey can use this attack to make opponents called themselves gay. *'Editing': Can just edit any pages to fixed when he needs to make good things instead of make bad things that he had to help. *'Helpful Skills': Same goes for JeffreyMayhem. *'Cringe Resistant': This Ability he has cringe resistance that he never be cringe of see any bad fetishes arts and tentacles hentai too on all sites, including DeviantArt. *'Oof Sound': With Roblox power, He can look at any posts or threads that he saying "Oof.." or Someone who can make him kill with anything whenever they wants. *'Ok...': Be serious... He always saying "Ok..." on any posts when it's rarely to see any posts that are happen. *'Bruh...': Bruh... *'Well, Isn't that a bruh moment?': This ability to use a meme to send his opponents this power. *'Delet This': Has ability to call his different characters with delet this memes to a battle that help him to fight his opponents. (As see on Jeffrey's Delet This Powers Gallery.) *'Go Commit Stop Living': Allows him to use this ability to send his opponets that saying go commit stop living, others will not living in existence. *'Go Commit Stop': Allows him to use this ability to send his opponents that saying go commit stop, others will stop attack on him in a battle. *'I smell a COMMIE!': Allows him to use this ability to make him smell a commie and know where he can find out on a area. *'I'M FUCKING DONE, I'VE REACHED MY GODDAMMIT LIMIT!': Shared with Alexcar3000. Can send his opponents that saying about what a Susie Plush saying, He'll have reached his goddammit limit in a battle. *'Hey Nerd': Allows him to saying "Hey, Nerd." to people who shown to know how they're nerds because they did make anything, like make powers and stats for characters. *'Predictable': Allows him to send this picture to opponents that making him saying predictable that there will predict to be good news on the internet. *'Random Ass Question': Has the notable attack of impossible problem on the battle he can do it whenever he has it at his chance, this question is impossible to solved the equation above an anime girl that you need to find out your brain to solved the problem. *'Secret Solving': Can be easily to know where he find to solving secret clues about anything he wants to know. |-|Jeffrey's Real Life Attacks/Technique= *'Human Moves': He has powers to have normal human moves that he can do match someone, can walking or run on the field, or can be skilled on his brain that he can do drawing or play computer, or can be sleep to rest in night. Jeffrey's Delet This Powers Niko_with_a_knife.jpg|Niko with a knife Monika deletThis.png|Monika with two guns Cirnowithagun.png|Cirno with a gun HatKid_with_a_gun_Image.jpg|Hat Kid with a gun Merlewithagun.jpg|Merle with a gun Ralseiwithagun_Image.png|Ralsei with a gun Venuswithagun_Image.png|Venus with a gun Kriswithagun_Image.png|Kris with a gun ACowboy_with_a_gun_Image.png|Sheriff Landers with a gun Scorbunny_with_a_gun.jpg|Scorbunny with a gun Gallery of DerpyLulu's Powers DerpyLulu_with_Infinity_Gauntlet.png|DerpyLulu finally have the Infinity Gauntlet, Now this is his own equipment. YOUTUBE_SUMMONS.png|Mention when he has ability to summon some characters. See this when he can bring all Youtube Characters and Youtubers to a battle for doing help to fight his opponents. Ralseiwithanuke.jpeg|DerpyLulu have a ability to use Ralsei with a nuke to be using and then target opponents to destory themselves. Niko_saying_you_only_have_one_shot.jpg|Another summoning ability that DerpyLulu able to summon Niko with a oneshot gun to target opponents before saying that you only have one shot. Credit to Griffin97934. PFP Gallery PFP of Rambia Brown.png|Credit to John Su to see here. JustaMemerPFPofMe.jpg|Made by DerpyLulu: Source JustaTrapPFPofMe_Picture.png|Made by DerpyLulu: Source Rice Krispies Image.jpg|PFP of Rice Krispies. Only in Discord, This Picture is from Deltarune Fan Comics: Source CrazyMewMewPFP.jpg|Soruce Scorbunny but screaming.jpg|April Fool Day PFP. This is a Pokémon Fan Art of Scorbunny but screaming, Yea he needs you to stop the energy. HorrorCowboy_from_NomadofNowhere.png|Halloween PFP Niko with Santa Hat.png|Christmas PFP Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Christian Higdon (Joke Battles Wikia) Christian's Profile (Both were 2-A) Rodri Dante (Joke Battles Wikia) Rodri's Profile (Both were 2-A) Alexcar3000 (Joke Battles Wikia) Alex's Profile (Both were 2-B. Their forms aren't in this match for some reasons.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Variable Tier Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:JBW Users Category:Bisexuals Category:Gay Category:Hawaiian Pizza lovers Category:Demons Category:Teenagers Category:Memers Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Gun Users Category:Baseball Bat Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Rage Users Category:Flight Users Category:Plot Users Category:Creation Users Category:Luck Manipulators Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:Immortals Category:Matter Users Category:Law Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reailty Users Category:Biological Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Corruption Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Possession Users Category:Portal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Void Users Category:Acausal Category:Absorption Users Category:Information Users Category:Data Users Category:Lazy Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Power Stealers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Cringe Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Lewdness Manipulation Category:Hax Users Category:Dream Users Category:Memory Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Joke Battles Wiki Category:Real Life Category:Serious Profiles Category:Joke Profiles Category:Original Character Category:Fan made Category:The Most Popular Page On This Wiki Category:Mysterious Characters